With the advances in wireless technology, satellites such as geo-stationary satellites are used in telecommunication systems to establish communication links across large distances. To produce these links, phased array antennas have been incorporated into some satellites as well as other types of mobile platforms and stationary ground stations. Typically, a phased array antenna has one or more apertures that are assembled from a large number of radiating elements, such as slots or dipoles. By individually controlling a phase shift and attenuation that is applied to each element, predictable beams may be formed and accurately pointed in particular directions. Each aperture is assigned a fixed number of beams and each beam may be pointed in a direction to establish a communication link. For example, a satellite may include four phased array antenna apertures and twelve beams may be assigned to each aperture (for a total of forty-eight beams associated with the satellite). Thus, each of the phased array antenna apertures may point its twelve beams in various directions to establish links. To produce these beams, the satellite includes a power source that provides power to the phased array antenna apertures. The power source is designed with a capacity to simultaneously provide a constant power to the antenna elements in each array. However, due to an electromagnetic characteristic (e.g., operating frequency, polarization, etc.) of an aperture, appropriate coverage may not always be provided. Also, during particular times, one or more of the apertures may be positioned in such an orientation as to not provide useful coverage. Due to these periods of limited coverage, the power provided to the affected aperture(s) is wasted. Additionally, supplying a constant power to the apertures, beam characteristics such as beamwidth and sidelobe levels are less controllable.